1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns detergent compositions and methods of use therefor. More particularly, the present invention concerns detergent concentrates and use solutions prepared therefrom. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns detergent concentrates and use solutions prepared therefrom and methods of use therefor.
2. Prior Art
In U.S. patent application Publication No. 20020037821, published Mar. 28, 2002 for “Detergent Compositions and Methods,” the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference, there is disclosed a detergent composition which comprises a mixture or blend of a high cloud point and low cloud point surfactant. This blend has particular utility in cleaning brewery and food processing apparatus. According to the invention defined therewithin, the use solution mixture or blend has low surface tension, is low foaming, and is compatible in both caustic and acid environments. Further, according to this patent publication, the blend of surfactants contains sultaine amphoteric surfactant as one component which hydrotropes the blend, itself, into solution to form an aqueous use solution thereof.
The present invention, as will subsequently be detailed hereinafter, provides an improved formulation over that of the above-referred to prior art in that a single surfactant is ultimately hydrotroped into the use solution and as a consequence thereof, affords a use solution with a much lower surface tension, lower foam and enhanced rinseability estimated to be at least five-fold over the prior art. Necessarily, then, less material is used providing a major cost savings and a much cleaner system.